


A day in the life of gluttony...

by WannabeSubaru



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeSubaru/pseuds/WannabeSubaru
Summary: A simple day with gluttony Subaru and Shaula
Kudos: 26





	A day in the life of gluttony...

It was like any other day at the Pleiades tower…

The white-haired boy read books of the dead, hoping to seek the knowledge of Natsuki Subaru’s existence, yet with the most recent books, he read. He couldn’t find anything that pleased him thoroughly.

“I haven’t been able to find any memories that include Natsuki Subaru’s existence…” the disappointment could only arise within him, the more memories he gathered he could feel himself becoming alive, the true Natsuki Subaru was forming…

“If only you were here instead of me Natsuki Subaru…” the melancholic tone of his words brewed a deep bitter emptiness that existed deep within his own heart, laced with wounds he couldn’t understand, the pain he felt. He couldn’t comprehend why such pain existed within his mind… 

He ignored the deep pain that lurked its way into his heart like a gentle poison swirling around inside him… “The next city I should visit is Flanders.” he considered that thought to himself before being interrupted by a looming figure a few feet away.

“Oh, master! Master!” The voice chimed out happily awaiting her master’s words.

“Oh, Shaula…” he coldly replied, the conversation was brought to a dead silence until the Scorpion girl recited once more.

“Master, are we going outside today?” her happiness couldn't be kept inside, she wanted to feel his happiness too, she wanted to do everything she could for her master, she loved him after all.

“Ah, yes… We are going outside today.” the bitter tone in his voice could only grow deeper, strolling his way next to Shaula, he glanced at her for a second then back towards the stairs.

“Yay.” she snuggled her way against his arm without his consent, making him a little annoyed but he shook aside those feelings.

“Well, let’s get going.” he wiggled himself away from her grasp, she glimpsed at him with a tiny hint of sadness.

“Okay, master!” her elegant smile showed to him, yet he didn’t look at it only ignoring it.

Walking through the endless stairs, making their way to the massive entrance of the double-edged doors.

The white-haired boy and brown-haired scorpion commenced onwards to the destination that awaited them, hoping to reach it soon they quickly surpassed the “sand time” and made their way throughout the endless desert, reaching the earth’s dirt, he managed to feel relief that he was able to make it out safely.

“The city is known as Flanders…” he concluded his thoughts alone to himself, he glanced at Shaula as they wandered the long path to the city that awaited them, they were trying to reach it before night time, sand time managed to take up most of their time after all.

“So, Master! Master!” She giddily spouted as she cheerfully looked over to see her master as he could only look back with a slight expression of confusion riddled across his face.

“Yes, Shaula?” the bitterness in his voice seemed to never change, he tried to sound more relaxed, “just where are you Natsuki Subaru?” He could only think to himself about the man known as “Natsuki Subaru”, the so-called hero that everyone desired, that everyone loved, that everyone needed…

“Are we almost there, master?” her happiness was mixed with curiosity, she only ever cared about him, yet she wondered how far their destination was.

“Oh, yes Shaula… We are getting closer to Flanders…” the only happiness he could feel was that he would be able to read more books, the memories he would need to fulfill his only objective.

“I will bring you back, Natsuki Subaru,” he vowed to himself, building fake hope, fake determination, he wasn’t the real Natsuki Subaru but he would build the real one from scratch.

“We, Should be arriving there soon, Shaula do you mind helping me?” The question slipped out of his mouth as his eyes directed themselves to the brown-haired beauty in front of him.

“Anything you wish for, Master!” Her humble claim explained the smile hidden away as she looked the other way.

“Well, there will be A lot of people here, we need to kill people quite quickly.” she started to catch onto the words that formed in his mouth, with her getting a small grasp on the situation, she would do anything to help her master.

”Master, tell me when I should use Hell’s snipe.” She finished up her last sentence waiting for his orders, she couldn't help but look over at him as she found his figure to be extraordinarily handsome.

The city of Flanders was one of the five great cities of lagunica, Subaru and Shaula planned on murdering some more people for the search of books, he needed more… No desired more… All to reach his goal. 

“I will bring you back Natsuki Subaru… You are the only one that can fix all of this can't you?” 

The deep tone his voice took etched with pain deep within his own body… Slithering s way inside of him… Caressing around his heart… 

“They need you Natsuki Subaru… So I will bring you back someday…” he mumbled to himself as his attention focused on Shaula.

“It’s time.” the day was bright and sunny, the perfect weather to commit mass genocide only for his own goals.

“Hell’s snipe” the roar of the scorpion lady rang through his ears, the white light that pierced through all existence itself, power that could kill from the longest distance, she was only ever useful to his goals… 

The people ran, the children screamed, the blood dripped… it was all for his goals, it didn’t matter how many people died as long as he achieved the being known as “Natsuki Subaru” he would be complete.

“Shaula… how many have you killed?” The deep undertone in his voice hid the darkness that was floating around his heart, he asked the question calmly as he could see the books pile themselves on the right side of him.

“Well, Master I’ve killed many, are you proud of me?” Her smile would never falter, she would always remain happy for him.

“I… yes I am proud of you Shaula…” he countered back her question with an amazing response, hoping that this day would pass on as the rest, he needed to read more books of the dead. He wanted to patch himself together… 

The more screams he could hear from the people that lived in the city only thrived him to kill more, he needed as many books as he could get after all.

“That will be enough for today, Shaula.” 

His eyes stared forward towards the semi-destroyed buildings, rampant with dead corpses filled alongside the streets… 

“Okay, Master!” She happily clasped her hands together, a smile forming on her face.

“We, Should hurry before he comes…” the only person that could ever stop his goals.

“Reinhardt…” he quietly concluded his thoughts to himself as she stood beside him with a look of glee.

She ignored the words he mentioned, yet she had other antics. “Master, Master.” The succulent voice chimed out with a blush on her face as she yanked on his right arm once again trying to get his attention.

He tried to wiggle himself away from her but he couldn’t comprehend her extreme strength so he eased himself against her arm.

“Yes, Shaula?” 

“I love you.”

The words that escaped her mouth brough great confusion to him… she was beautiful yet he didn’t feel anything for her.

She was tempting as well, pulling at all of his heartstrings, he felt as if he would faint from her beauty alone. But his goals came first, he couldn’t worry about her if he had objectives in place.

“I… let’s walk back to the Pleiades tower Shaula...” she felt greatly disappointed that her master wouldn't accept her as his woman yet, she always had deep hope within herself that she would be able to pull at his heartstrings eventually… Maybe not now but soon she thought to herself as she snuggled up against his arm with a wide blush mixed in with a smile.

“Well, once we get back to the Pleiades tower, I'll be busy with reading more books of the dead.” he calmly rehearsed his very words that managed to escape his mouth, looking over to the girl that was holding onto his right arm so tightly he could only sign.

“Okay, Master.” her giddily response would seem to never falter, no matter what he could say. She would always remain in high hopes.

The day passed like any other would, the desert sands emblazoned with the heat on the ground, it was a few days after their previous hunt for books… 

The city that had once been purged by the hand of “Natsuki Subaru” was only the fake version of the real, defective him.

The red-haired knight could only remain curious… Of why he did this…

“Why, why did you kill so many… Why did you harm so many…” he couldn't ever understand the actions of “Natsuki Subaru” but he vowed that he would kill him.

A deep sadness brewed within the sword Saint’s heart as he helped civilians from the previous attack by “Natsuki Subaru '' most were dead… Some were injured, he would try his best to help all In need… It was his fault though if only he was quick enough if only he was fast enough nobody would have to die… These were only the consequences of his actions, he wasn't fast enough to save them and this is what he gets in return.

The last words the sword saint could say before helping more civilians…

“I let them die…”


End file.
